worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashita no Hikari
is the second opening theme of the anime World Trigger, performed by AAA. It is used from episodes 24-47, replacing the opening Girigiri and being replaced by Dream Trigger starting from episode 48. It was used from episodes 24-26 as an ending, and as an opening from episodes 27-47. Tracklist ; CD Tracklist # Ashita no Hikari (アシタノヒカリ) # Ashita no Hikari (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size |-| Kanji = 何の為　生きているの？ 出ない答え今日もルップしてろ 誰の為　響く声が 世界のドアを叩くよ 夢は夢のままでいられずに 青い僕らはただ駆け出した そこに未来があると信じてた いくつ願いを犠牲にしても 守るべきものが見つかるならきっと ここから全てそう始まるさ A reason for my life A reason for your life 逃げない二度と 夢から覚めてまた夢 Realに届かなくて 明日を睨む視界が 涙で滲みだした 躓いて転ぶのも何回目？ 報われるかもわからないね それでも痛みもつらさも試練だと言うならばまだ足んないぜ いつかじゃなく今がMy day |-| Rōmaji = Nan no tame ikite iru no? Denai kotae kyō mo RUPPU shiteru Dare no tame hibiku koe ga Sekai no to o tataku yo Yume wa yume no mama de irarezuni Aoi bokura wa tada kakedashita Soko ni mirai ga aru to shinjiteta Ikutsu negai o gisei ni shitemo Mamorubeki mono ga mitsukaru nara kitto Koko kara subetesō hajimarusa A reason for my life A reason for your life Nigenai nido to Yume kara samete mata yume Real ni todokanakute Asu o niramu shikai ga Namida de nijimidashita Tsumazuite korobu no mo nankaime? Mukuwareru kamo wakannai ne Soredemo itami mo tsurasa mo shiren da to iu naraba mada tannaize Itsuka janaku ima ga My Day |-| English= "What" do you live for? The unanswered questions loops today as well "For who" do the resounding voices Knock on the door of the world? Dreams can't stay as dreams We were young, so we just ran We believed that a future was there No matter how many wishes you sacrifice If you find something that you must protect, then surely Everything will start from here, yeah A reason for my life A reason for your life I won't run away a second time I wake up from a dream inside another dream I can't reach reality I glared at tomorrow, and then my sight Started to blur as tears swelled How many times did I fall? I don't know if I'll be rewarded But if the pain and suffering is a test, I can handle more Not someday, now's my day Full Size |-| Kanji = 「ナンノタメ」生きているの？ 出ない答え 今日もL∞Pしてる 「ダレノタメ」響く声が 世界の戸を叩くよ 夢は夢のままでいられずに 青い僕らはただ駆け出した そこに未来があると信じてた いくつ願いを犠牲にしても 護るべきものが見つかるなら きっと ここからスベテ そう はじまるさ A Reason for My Life… A Reason for Your Life… 逃げない 2度と Oh oh oh oh つまらない嘘で歪む現実(リアル) Oh oh oh oh それでも自分を捜し歩き出す 君の右の手を固く握り闘おう 全ての生きる意味を探す日々が宝物 oh 泣きながら 産まれたのは 出逢えた意味 わかっていたから 笑いかた 覚えたのは 「ありがとう」を言うため 名前 呼び合うたび 記憶のランプが灯されてく 本当は誰も弱くは決してないのだと たとえ明日が終わりとしても 後悔のない瞬間(とき)を今 生きてたい 停まった時計 ほら 廻り出す A Reason for My Days… A Reason for Your Days… ヒカリのほうへ 夢から醒めてまた夢 現実(リアル)に届かなくて 明日を睨む視界が 涙で滲み出した つまづいて転ぶのも何回目？ 報われるかもわかんないね それでも痛みも辛さも試練だと言うならばまだ足んないぜ いつかじゃなく今がMy Day いくつ願いを犠牲にしても 護るべきものが見つかるから きっと ここからスベテ そう はじまるさ A Reason for My Life… A Reason for Your Life… たとえ明日が終わりとしても 後悔のない瞬間(とき)を今 生きてたい 停まった時計 ほら 廻り出す A Reason for My Days… A Reason for Your Days… ヒカリのほうへ |-| Rōmaji = "Nan no tame" ikite iru no? De nai kotae kyou mo RUUPU shiteru "Dare no tame" hibiku koe ga Sekai no to wo tataku yo Yume wa yume no mama de irarezu ni Aoi bokura wa tada kake dashita Soko ni mirai ga aru to shinjiteta Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru nara kitto Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life... Nigenai nidoto Oh oh oh oh Tsumaranai uso de yugamu RIARU Oh oh oh oh Sore demo jibun wo sagashi aruki dasu Kimi no migi no te wo kataku nigiri tatakaou Subete no ikiru imi wo sagasu hibi ga takara mono oh Naki nagara umareta no wa Deaeta imi wakatte ita kara Warai kata oboeta no wa "Arigatou" wo iu tame Namae yobi au tabi kioku no RANPU ga tomo sarete ku Hontou wa dare mo yowaku wa kesshitenai no da to Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days... Hikari no hou e Yume kara samete mata yume RIARU ni todoka nakute Asu wo niramu shikai ga Namida de nijimi dashita Tsumazuite korobu no mo nankai me? Muku wareru kamo wakan nai ne Sore demo itami mo tsurasa mo shiren da to iu naraba mada tan nai ze Itsuka janaku ima ga My Day Ikutsu negai wo gisei ni shite mo Mamoru beki mono ga mitsukaru kara kitto Koko kara subete sou hajimaru sa A Reason for My Life... A Reason for Your Life... Tatoe ashita ga owari toshite mo Koukai no nai toki wo ima ikitetai Tomatta tokei hora mawari dasu A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days... Hikari no hou e |-| English = "What" do you live for? The unanswered questions loops today as well "For who" do the resounding voices Knock on the door of the world? Dreams can't stay as dreams We were young, so we just ran We believed that a future was there No matter how many wishes you sacrifice If you find something that you must protect, then surely Everything will start from here, yeah A reason for my life A reason for your life I won't run away a second time Oh oh oh oh The reality that distorts from pointless lies Oh oh oh oh And yet I start walking, searching for myself Gripping your right hand tightly, let's fight The days of looking for the meaning of life for everything are my treasures Crying as I am born Is because I knew the meaning behind our meeting Learning how to smile Is so I can say "thank you" As we call each other's name, the lamp of memories light up That the truth is nobody is weak at all Even if tomorrow is the end I want to live that moment of no regrets right now The stopped clock, look, it starts to turn A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days... Towards the light I wake up from a dream inside another dream I can't reach reality I glared at tomorrow, and then my sight Started to blur as tears swelled How many times did I fall? I don't know if I'll be rewarded But if the pain and suffering is a test, I can handle more Not someday, now's my day No matter how many wishes you sacrifice Because you can find what you need to protect, surely Everything will start from here, yeah A reason for my life A reason for your life Even if tomorrow is the end I want to live that moment of no regrets right now The stopped clock, look, it starts to turn A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days... Towards the light Navigation Category:Anime Category:Openings Category:Music